Earth
.]] Earth is the planet which is one of four main settings of Homestuck. It is the birthplace of humans, and the landing point and home of the kids. Locations on Earth *Pre-Scratch: **2009 ***John's house, Maple Valley, Washington ****John's room ***Rose's house, Rainbow Falls, New York ****Rose's room ****SkaiaNet Laboratory ***Dave's house, Houston, Texas ****Dave's room ***Jade's house, a Pacific Island ****Jade's room ***Andrew Carnegie's Study **2422 ***Skyship Base ****Can Town ***Helipod Base *Post-Scratch: **2011 ***Jane's house, Maple Valley, Washington ****Jane's room ***Jake's house, a Pacific island ****Jake's room **2424 / 413 P.C. ***Roxy's house ****Roxy's room ***Dirk's house ****Dirk's room *Post-Apocalyptic: **Far future Earth ***Calliope and Caliborn's room ***MSPA command tower Differences Between the Earth Sessions In the post-scratch session: *The Children-Guardian roles have been swapped, e.g., John is now the deceased "poppop" and Nanna is the young Jane Crocker. *Crockercorp is a shadowy multiglobal company rumored to spread propaganda through advertisements and products. *Sburb is in Alpha instead of Beta. *The Sburb logo is red and flipped horizontally. *The Author of MS Paint Adventures didn't create Midnight Crew, and is instead updating Problem Sleuth 2. *Sweet Bro and Hella Jeff has been made into a movie, titled "Sweet Bro and Hella Jeff: THE MOIVE". *The stupidly dangerous green ghost ride owned by John isn't on Jane's lawn. *Sburb doesn't release until 11/11/11, by which time the children are 2 or so years older than 13. *Children receive Honorary Placronyms giving them their names on their 13th birthday. It is considered an honorary rite of passage. Pre-scratch timeline B412,997,992-04-13, ??:??: Becquerel arrives on Skaian Meteor #1, along with the Frog Temple. 1910-04-13, ??:??: Nanna is taken in by Colonel Sassacre. 1910-04-21, ??:??: Skaian Meteor #2 arrives in the Colonel's backyard, carrying Jade's Grandpa. The impact destroys Halley's dog house, but it doesn't kill the pet himself. Grandpa subsequently kills the Colonel with dual flintlock pistols, and the dog becomes the duo's new guardian. 1923-04-21, ??:??: Grandpa Harley leaves with Halley, leaving Nanna to be raised by Betty Crocker. 1964-01-07, ??:??: Nicolas Cage, the favorite actor of both John and Vriska, is born. 1995-12-01, ??:??: Skaian Meteor #3 arrives while Dad and Nanna are taking a walk by the Betty Crocker factory in their neighborhood. Jade Harley arrives. 1995-12-03, ??:??: Jade and Grandpa Harley settle the newfound island. Bec watches from the Temple. The meteor carrying Dave Strider is overhead, and it lands later that day. 1995-12-04, ??:??: Dave's Bro collects Dave from the impact site. The meteor carrying Rose Lalonde enters the atmosphere and lands near a lake in the Eastern US. 1996-04-13, ??:??: John Egbert's meteor arrives. It lands the same neigherhood as #2, destroying Prankster's Gambit and killing Nanna. Rose's Mom flees; Dad stores her scarf for later. 1997-06-06, ??:??: Con Air is released. This is where the Bunny's journey begins. ????-12-01, ??:??: At one of the past Jade's birthdays, she receives the package sent by John, containing the blue (Green) Slime Ghost shirt and some pumpkin seeds. ????-??-??, ??:??: Grandpa Harley dies and is subsequently stuffed by Jade. 2008?-04-13, 4:13 (PM): John and Jade have the first conversation EVER. 2008-08-26, ??:??: This picturehttp://www.mspaintadventures.com/storyfiles/hs2/dreambotlog/davesmeteor.jpg is taken. 2008-12-??, ??:??: In a four day period, Jade, Rose, and Dave's birthdays happen. All four kids exchange various packages. 2009-04-10, ??:??: Sburb Beta is released. is the original date of Homestuck. 2009-04-13, 4:13 (PM): John's birthday. Homestuck: Act 1 begins. 2009-04-13, ~5:30 (PM): John enters the Medium. Act 1 ends and Act 2 begins. 2009-04-13, ~9:30 (PM): Rose enters the Medium. Act 3 ends and Act 4 begins. 2009-04-14, ~1:30 (AM): Dave enters the Medium. 2009-04-14, ~5:00 (AM): Act 4 ends, followed by the trolls' arc. The Reckoning starts at this point. 2009-04-14, ~5:30 (AM): Jade enters the Medium. Each entrance is represented by a meteor, with Jade's and Dave's meteors being the two biggest ones. Becquerel is prototyped into Becsprite and destroys Jade's meteor, preventing the Earth from destruction but in turn barring it from all human life. 2009-04-15, ~5:00 (AM): The Scratch happens. This is all the time the kids have to fuck around in Sburb. By this time, all four kids have become god-tiered, alpha Dave and Rose are inside the Green Sun and John and Jade have crossed the Fourth Wall and entered the zone of Andrew's direct interference. Dave ends up going back in time and creating at least fourteen copies of himself. 2009-08-??, ??:??: In Dave's alternate future, he goes back in time and becomes Davesprite, and Rose's dream self ceases to exist. As John and Jade are dead, The Scratch in the way we know it is prevented. 2422-04-13, ??:??: The exiles stumble upon several bases, get them all in one place and start rebuilding the civilization. 2422-04-??, ??:??: The red miles launched by Bec Noir from outside the session rampage and destroy the universe. Post-scratch timeline 2011-11-11, 11:00 (AM): Act 6 begins. 2011-11-11, 11:10 (AM): Jane and Jake have a conversation. 2011-11-11, 11:11 (AM): Crockercorp undergoes a rebranding, changing its "spoon" logo into the Condesce's "fork" logo. 2011-11-11: Jane enters the Medium. 2011-11-11: Dirk, Jane and Roxy emerge from the Frog Temple's Lotus Time Capsule. The Alpha Kids enter the Medium. 2424-11-11: The Red Miles strike Earth. Sawtooth and Squarewave enter the Medium. 2424-11-11: Earth's owner relocates it into orbit around a red star in another universe before the Red Miles can destroy it. See also * 2422 * Post-Scratch Future Earth * Far future Earth